poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam meets The Autobots/Optimus' story of Megatron
This is how Sam and the heroes meets the Autobot and Optimus' story about the AllSpark goes in Weekenders Adventures of Transformers. Fat diner: This is you, this is- Diners: shouting Diner: Oh my God! Sam: Come on, let's go. Fat diner: This is the coolest thing I've ever seen! Whoah, ah! Explosions everywhere! This is easily a hundred times cooler than Armageddon. I swear to God! Fire, fire, fire, fire! Dang! Fat diner: Whoa! Sweet! Oh, dude, I hope this guy's got asteroid insurance, 'cause he is so boned! Fat diner: What is that? There's something in the tree, dude. Diner: No, dude- Fat diner: No, there's something in the thing by the tree! Could you guys just give me a space rock? Little girl: Excuse me, are you the tooth fairy? Daddy: Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing out here by yourself? Holy God! What happened to the pool? Sam: exhales Optimus Prime: Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky? Mikaela: They know your name. Sam: Yeah? Optimus Prime: My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Ratchet: But you can call us Autobots for short. Sam: Autobots. Jazz: What's crackin', little suckers? Optimus Prime: My first lieutenant. Jazz: Hyah! Optimus Prime: Designation Jazz. Jazz: This looks like a cool place to kick it. Sam: What is that? How did he learn to talk like that? Optimus Prime: We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide. Ironhide: You feeling lucky, punk? Optimus Prime: Easy, Ironhide. Ironhide: Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons. Sam: exhales Heh. Optimus Prime: Our medical officer, Ratchet. Ratchet: Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female. Mikaela: Ermm... Sam: whistle Optimus Prime: You already know your guardian, Bumblebee. Sam: Bumblebee, right? Bumblebee: Check out the rep, yep, second to none- Sam: So you're my guardian, huh? Bumblebee: squeal Ratchet: His vocal processors were damaged in battle. Bumblebee: coughs Ratchet: I'm still working on them. Mikaela: Why are you here? Optimus Prime: We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron. Sam: Megawhat? Optimus Prime: Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Hologram Megatron: growl Optimus Prime: Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him. Hologram Megatron: growl Sam: Oh- My grandfather. Optimus Prime: It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Sailor: Come back! Sailor: I think the dogs have found something. Archibald: The ice is cracking! Sailor: Captain! Sailor: Captain! Grab my rope, Captain! Sailor: Captain! Archibald: I'm all right, lads! Sailor: Can we throw you a rope, captain? Optimus Prime: Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Archibald: Men! We've made a discovery! Sailor: yelling Optimus Prime: He accidentally activated his navigation system. Megatron: in Cybertronian Archibald: Aaaaaah! Optimus Prime:The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses. Sam: How'd you know about his glasses? Optimus Prime: eBay. Sam: eBay. Ratchet: If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. Optimus Prime: And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival. Mikaela: Please tell me that you have those glasses.